


Good Morning

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine and Nyota might be late for their shifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

               The insistent, soft noise of the alarm echoed through the room, transposing the door, and into the bathroom, audible even though the sound of falling water was far louder.

                The drops of water, those that did evade the two bodies under the shower, splashed as they hit the tiles; a mist of hot vapor filling the shower, hands lazily exploring thighs.

                A sigh escaped a pair of lips as fingers deftly found their way to their intended objective.

                Warm skin against warm skin.

                Hands rubbing against buttocks, caressing them, squeezing them, touching them lovingly, as lips explored a neck, leaving tender, delicate skin marked with love bites.

                The fingers massaged more intensely, swollen labia extra sensitive and, as the stimuli passed to the clitoral hood, a sigh tried to escape trembling, open lips, only to be engulfed as the other pair of lips sealed the first one.

                A deep, throaty moan.

                Tremors.                                                           

                Steady arms held a trembling, falling figure.

                Muscles shaking, uneven breath.

                And through dilated pupils, staring deep into each other, the deepest, most intimate words were said without a sound.


End file.
